no_game_no_lifefandomcom-20200223-history
THERE IS A REASON
THERE IS A REASON is the ending theme song of the movie No Game No Life: Zero. It was performed by Konomi Suzuki. This song is included in the album NO SONG NO LIFE. Track List : ''Main Article: NO SONG NO LIFE Lyrics - English= How far back should I begin this story? Though even if you get tired of listening, I won't let you tell me it's over. I bring with me an unconscious impulse that I scribbled down If everything ends up broken, I can begin again from the impossible. There 's a reason that we came across in this world There's a reason that we came across in this world There s a reason that we caught the magnetic wave There's a reason that we caught the magnetic wave As we hurt one another, where is this world headed? So So I cry for the sake of love because you're right there And I'll continue calling out to only you. I sing for the sake of love, And we'll keep surviving together, Because I'm always with you. The pale blue sky, the mirror-like sea as I looked across No matter where you are, No matter what form you take, No matter what era you're in, I'll find you. So, shall we do it? Let's oppose this fate hanging in midair. There 's a reason that we came across in this world There's a reason that we came across in this world There s a reason that we caught the magnetic wave There's a reason that we caught the magnetic wave Pulled toward one another, where are we headed? So So I carry on for the sake of love Because you're right here with me And I'll continue protecting only you. I wish for the sake of love, And no one will be hurt by it, Because you're always by my side. We'll overcome All of this world's hatred, So abandon any false sense of justice So So I cry for the sake of love because you're right there We will always be together We will always be together. For the sake of love I carry on for the sake of love Because you're right here with me And I'll continue protecting only you. I wish for the sake of love, And we'll keep surviving together, Forever We'll always be together. - Romaji= Doko kara hanaseba iindarou Machikutabiretemo Owari da nante iwasenai kara Kakinagutta muishiki no shoudou o tsurete Nanimokamo kowashitara Fukanou o hajimereba iinda There's a reason that we came across in this world There's a reason that we caught the magnetic wave Kizutsukeau sekai wa doko e? So Ai no tame ni nakeru no wa Kimi ga soko ni iru kara Kimi dake o yobitsudzukeru kara Ai no tame ni utau no wa Soshite tomo ni ikinuku koto Zutto kimi to Aoiro shita sora to nami hitotsu nai kagami no you na Umi o miteta Donna basho ni itatte Donna katachi ni natte Donna jidai ni itatte Mitsukedasu Jaa, yarimasu ka? Chuudzuri ni shita sadame ni sakaratte There's a reason that we came across in this world There's a reason that we caught the magnetic wave Hikiyoseau futari wa doko e? So Ai no tame ni susumu no wa Kimi to koko ni iru kara Boku dake ga kimi o mamoru kara Ai no tame ni negau no wa Soshite tomo ni ikinuku koto Zutto kimi to Bokura wa koeteyuku Subete no nikushimi o Nise mono no seigi nado sutete shimae So Ai no tame ni nakeru no wa Kimi ga soko ni iru kara We will always be together Ai no Ai no tame ni susumu no wa Kimi to koko ni iru kara Boku dake ga kimi o mamoru kara Ai no tame ni negau no wa Soshite tomo ni ikinuku koto Zutto We'll always be together }} zh:THERE IS A REASON Category:Music